A Good Argument
by abiholmes97
Summary: Abi and Dan's first proper fight


A Good Argument

Dan was my whole world. He was my best friend, my lover and my soulmate. Never in my life had I felt the way that I do about Dan and I know he feels the same way about me. We had one child, a son Anthony who was 5 and I was 5 months pregnant with our second child. From the outside, everything seemed rosy but underneath, the strains were beginning to show.

I got home that day after my early shift feeling like shit. I had missed Anthony's school run, which was one of my favourite times of the day, I was tired, hormonal and just the last person anyone wanted to be with right now. To top it off, my house was a mess. Anthony's toys were littered all over the floor, there were food wrappers not in the bin in the kitchen and the two culprits were lying on the sofa watching _Doctor Strange._

Wanting to avoid a confrontation while I was so angry, I headed upstairs to change. Dan had obviously heard me because as I sat down on the bed, he was stood in the doorway.

"Hey, you." He said smiling. I just took my shoes off.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes!" I replied, a bit more curtly than I would have liked.

"Ab, you're not ok."

"Dan, I'm just tired. I missed the school run this morning, we had 3 deliveries at work, one of which was abnormal and to top it off, the house is a tip!"

"Abi, you're trying to do too much. You're 5 months pregnant with your second child. You have a 5-year old at home and you're still doing 12-14 hour days at work. You need to slow down!"

"I enjoy my work, Daniel. That's why I trained and qualified!" My voice was rising now. I hated this, Dan didn't deserve it.

"I know, Abi. You do know you didn't have too. I could easily provide for all of us on my salary." He knew instantly he had said the wrong thing.

"I'm sorry?" I spat. "This is the 21 century. I want to work. I want to be able to contribute something to this marriage besides sex and children. I love the fact that I am independent." I took breath. "I have one bad day, one day when I feel like shit and suddenly you're all like, 'I think you should pack your job in, Abi, you should just leave everything to me. I'll make it ok!' Well sorry to burst your bubble Daniel Holmes but that is not about to happen!"

"That's not what I meant, Abi, and you know it!" he said, his voice also rising.

"Really? Cause that's what it sounded like!" and I stood up.

"Where are you going?" Dan asked.

"None of your business." I spat as I walked past Dan and down the stairs.

"Mummy?" Anthony asked as I walked past. "Mummy? What's wrong?"

"Nothing sweetie." I said trying not to cry. "Mummy left her phone at work so she's going to get it. You stay with Daddy ok?"

Anthony nodded and I left the house. The tears flowed down my face now. I took my phone out of my pocket and texted John.

 _Just had row with Dan. Could really use a chat._

 _Are you free for coffee?_

 _A x_

Half an hour later, I was sat in _Starbucks_ with John, a mug of tea in my hand.

"What happened Abi? You seem quite shaken." He asked, placing his hand over mine.

"I don't know. Looking back, it just seems so pointless."

"What was the main cause for the fight?"

"Me working," I said, "I'd had a lousy day at work, I was tired and hormonal."

"What did Dan say?"

"He said that I really didn't need to work because he earned enough money."

"I think he was just trying to put your mind at ease, Abi. I don't think he meant anything by it."

"I know that, John, but if I give up midwifery and stay at home, then I'm not giving anything to this relationship, to our marriage other than sex and children. The reason I work is because I feel like I have something to offer." I explained, the tears starting again.

"Oh Abigail," said John, smiling slightly, "You bring more to your marriage than you give yourself credit for!"

I looked at him.

"For instance, you're Dan's best friend. You support him in everything that he does and ignoring today, he has always supported you, all through university and when you were ill. You're a kind and loving person, you are a wonderful wife and mother. You have a very specific set of skills that you brought to the marriage Abi, I just think that under the strain of everything, you have forgotten that."

I smiled, "Thanks John." I stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. There's someone I need to apologise to."

Back at home, Dan and I went to talk upstairs.

"Dan, I'm so sorry I shouted."

"No, Abi, I'm sorry. I should have realised that your job was important to you."

I smiled, "I think I may have sorted something out."

"Oh really?" he asked, "What might that be?"

"I was thinking, what if, after I have this baby, I just don't go back?"

"What? Not go back to work?"

"Well, if it's hard for me to leave Anthony, how am I going to be with two?"

"Are you sure? I haven't done anything to bring this on? I love that you work and I see the joy that it brings you."

I smiled again, "Thanks Dan, but I think this is the right thing to do. Today has shown me that there are strains in our relationship and they need to be healed. I'm going to put in for reduced hours. Joh has said he will write me a note for a medical basis and I'm going to spend more time with my family and getting ready for the baby."

Dan took my hands in his, "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes! And I can always go back to midwifery when the children are grown up anyway. I just feel like I'm going to miss everything if I don't slow down and enjoy life."

Dan smiled. "I love you. Always and forever. I will always love you Abigail Holmes, my wife and the mother of my children. You have given me more than I could ever ask for!"

I smiled back, "I love you too Dan, always and forever."

Four months later, Dan and I were sat on our bed again. I was holding our new-born daughter. We'd had a little girl and had called her Felicity Grace, after Dan's mother.

THE END.


End file.
